The Slytherin Potter
by Ariana Peverell
Summary: What I think would have happened if Harry had been in Slytherin. He wouldn't have been free form Dumbledore's manipulations, Snape wouldn't become his father-figure, Draco Malfoy wouldn't have been his best friend. Very dark, very AU, very OOC.


The Slytherin Potter

 _You would do well in Slytherin._

 _You would do well in Gryffindor, too._

 _Are you sure?_

 _Better be…._

"SLYTHERIN!"

And Harry Potter's life changed.

 _Your house will be something like your family._

He stiffened.

Not like the Dursleys, surely.

"I won't be friends with a slimy snake!" Ron yelled.

 _He had never had friends at his old school anyway._

A girl died in the bathroom on Hallow'een.

It was his fault.

The whispers followed him everywhere.

" _Dark Lord…"_

" _Traitor…"_

" _Murderer…"_

" _Your parents would be ashamed…"_

" _Filthy halfblood…"_

" _You don't belong in Slytherin…"_

 _Your house will be something like your family…_

 _Use this well._

The cloak.

In the library one night, he stumbled across a book. He put it back, wary.

The Groundskeeper was arrested.

He watched them drag his unconscious body away.

He deserved it. The dragon was dangerous. He should have known better. Harry had done the right thing.

The man was given the Dementor's Kiss.

He wasn't a murderer, was he?

Voldemort…..

He saved the Stone.

He almost died.

"I confess myself… disappointed."

Harry stared at the Headmaster.

"You should have known better. You should have alerted Professor Mcgonagall or Professor Snape. You shouldn't have run off into danger. One hundred points from Slyhterin."

 _Never trust. All will stab you in the back. The teachers at this twisted school are no exception._

Blood dripped from a fresh gash on his back.

Harry winced. His housemates hadn't taken kindly to the loss of points.

One more scar to join the ones made by his classmates, his uncle, his cousin.

His house was just like his family.

 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE._

He didn't care for the mudbloods who were petrified.

When the Weasley girl was taken, the other Weasley dragged him to the girl's bathroom.

Weasley died in the rock fall. Harry slayed the basilisk. He stabbed the diary.

A life for a life.

A Weasley for a Weasley.

The mass murderer had escaped.

Sirius Black.

His parents' friend.

His parents' murderer.

His mind wandered back to the book.

 _Your house will be like your family…_

He studied himself in the mirror.

There were scars caused by curses, large slashes down his back and chest. There were smaller scars on his back, made by his uncle.

There were other scars as well. Invisible scars on his very soul…

"A Slytherin?" Sirius' face twisted in anger.

"James' boy, a slimy Slytherin!"

 _Traitor._

Sirius Black was caught by the Dementors.

No great loss there.

 _Harry Potter. Fourth Triwizard Champion._

The unofficial truce that he had reached with his housemates had come to an end.

More blood.

More pain.

More scars.

His mind wandered to the book again.

He had nothing to lose.

He had to study it at night, sneaking down to the Chamber of Secrets, his refuge.

After all, it wouldn't do to be caught with a book with a title like _Magick Moste Evil._

"NO! THE CUP IS MINE!"

Cedric Diggory tackled him around the waist, riding along the Portkey with him.

He was back.

Voldemort was back.

No one believed him, not even the Headmaster.

Voldemort was seen.

The Light groveled at his feet, begging his forgiveness.

But his heart, that could have been so much more, was filled with pain and betrayal and darkness.

There was no forgiveness in this heart.

His back was criss-crossed with scars. Scars that his housemates, his uncle, and he had all made.

But some scars aren't visible. Some scars are in your mind.

Harry Potter had plenty of these scars as well.

He studied in the Restricted Section all night.

He would take down Voldemort. This was the only way to do it.

Dark magic.

And if a few of the Light got in his way, then oh well…

 _Your house will be like your family…_

Twenty years later, a new Dark Lord ruled the world with a cruel iron fist.

His name, whispered only by the bravest of men, was Harry Potter.

In this world, this universe, this life, Harry Potter was betrayed.

This is his story.

In yet another universe, he was not.

 _Your house will be like your family…_

Harry Potter is what life has made him.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

He is the Dark Lord, ruling the ones who once made it their sport to hurt him.

He is what life – and death – has made him.

 _Your house will be like your family…_

There are many different kinds of family.

 _Your house will be like your family._

 _They will betray you. They will hurt you. They will turn you into what you are today._

 _Harry Potter was a lost boy. He was a lost man._

 _He could have been found. He waited so long to be found, to be rescued._

 _But then he gave up waiting. He saved himself. He tried to piece himself together again, but his heart was sewn together crookedly, and he was never the same._

 _He killed. He conquered._

 _He could have done so much more._

 _He is the reason the world ended._

 _He should have been its savior._

 _Your house will be like your family._

A/N: I was feeling very dark when I wrote this. It even creeps me out a little. Tell me how it is!


End file.
